


For the Frontier

by KaisoIsAFish



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Original Work, Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisoIsAFish/pseuds/KaisoIsAFish
Summary: After Ezil's parents die in a shooting organized by the syndicate, the only way to uncover the secrets is to risk playing in the Apex Games.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	For the Frontier

I woke up after a bender last night, I don’t remember a thing, looking around, I saw some empty red party cups and a couple of broken serving robots. I pick the robots up and go outside, taking them to my garage. “Power on.” I say in the garage. The lights fade up, and my daily recap comes on. 

“Welcome back Ezil.” Ezil. I hate that name. Ezil was the name of a former Apex Legend. He had won almost 100 times before he went missing. Because of my similarities to him, people at my high school usually ignore me. See, Ezil was a cheater, and of course, I wouldn’t even dream of it, so after the cheating scandal took place, people mocked me for being associated with a person that almost corrupted the Apex system, inevitably leading to the near corruption of the universe itself.

Let me catch you up. It's the year 2070, and the war on the frontier just finished up. Following the end of the war, there was only poverty. Millions -- maybe even billions -- died, and the only way to survive was by playing in the Apex Games. Those who risked everything to win were showered with food and money. It was dirty money. Money The Syndicate stole from many communities, and although the world is still like this, The Syndicate has eased down a little, sparing some change for the poor communities to pocket. The Apex Games were run by the syndicate. Evil people they were, they wanted to see innocent civilians die, just for the outright joy of it. “Crazy,” I always thought, “how some people can bask in the torturing of those who don't deserve it.” I hated whatever sick games they were playing, and I didn't want to be associated with it at all."

Back in the garage I see minor rustings on Clive, the robot my parents use to help around the house, but while they are out I use them to serve drinks for my parties. I use some ‘Magic Rust Away’ and he’s back functioning again. I send him back inside to clean everything up. 

“I feel quite sick, I’m going to just take it quiet today,” I thought to myself. I picked up my remote and put it on the rest sitting. My workbench folded into the wall and a folding couch floated down from the roof. I fall against my bed. It was top of the line, it was the final thing I bought before the syndicate started stealing our money. I turn the TV on. It starts playing on Channel 1. To my surprise the screen flashed with: Breaking News: 7 dead in mass shooting in local hotel. Although my parents were in that hotel, I didn’t worry. They were titan pilots a couple of years back before they had me. They had strict training; there’s no way they wouldn’t have survived.


End file.
